


Airplanes (podfic)

by simplykayley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: After the Anuk-ite and the hunters are dealt with Liam needs a break. Cue Theo and a road trip that Liam should know better than to think will be peaceful.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165924) by [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh). 



> This work is in no way mine, I repeat, that this writing is not mine. The only thing that I own is the voice reading, everything else belongs to Captainmintyfresh, the amazing writer that allowed me to read this, and the creators of Teen Wolf. 
> 
> (It will be an ongoing project.)

[Airplanes by Captainmintyfresh Chapters 1 and 2 (30:11)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JeOy_q5c3BcqPSHP1Ny7dLzS2nLLqJoO/view?usp=sharing) (Google Drive) 

Wow, I am surprised that I was even able to get the first two chapters of this posted with how much stuff I have had going on since I asked the author to podfic this fic. The only excuse I have is that I have had literally 0 chance to do it up until this point, but I am still sorry about that. I am still fairly new to podficcing so I hope you can ignore any mistakes that you might catch (I might mispronounce a few things but that is just my beautiful, regional accent, or laugh at the funny bits because this fic is still freaking hilarious and my voice gets hoarse at the end sometimes because I am still not use to reading long lengths.) and still enjoy. I am going to try and post 2 chapters at a time because they are just so long. (Something that I remembering enjoying when reading to myself XD ) So keep an eye out and I only hope to get better from here! 


	2. Chapter 2

[Airplanes Chapter 3 and 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JxzHNX-ZTAFwTk5SIqxt23y6az8FycE9/view?usp=sharing) (38:32) (Google Drive) 


	3. Chapter 3

[Airplanes Chapters 5 and 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ujo75vgghtQHwlDMYDJQ3X7YcBNajU05) (39:40) (Google Drive) 

Here is Chapter 5 and 6, everybody! You can enjoy my nice voice instead of going out and possibly getting the coronavirus. I felt so weird saying British terms, it took me probably 3 separate tries before I could stop messing up when saying "laundrette". XD 

Stay safe and healthy everyone! I will see you all with Chapters 7 and 8! We're off to the races! 


	4. Chapter 4

[Airplanes Chapter 7 + 8 (42:24)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WKJX90oxxcD5S3QzBYRNx2bHxlTOnrzD) (Google Drive)


	5. Chapter 5

[Airplanes Chapter 9 and 10](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1f6GQ1Cs_HCXVCsffU0X9EaFHzBsOblHz) (42:41) (Google Drive) 


	6. Chapter 6

[Airplanes Chapter 11 and 12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18_aT26fZ2QEdQ55-emLl7gW-bFChnxkw/view?usp=sharing) (36:52) (Google Drive)


End file.
